Mitsume Vs Tohru !
by maou maou
Summary: Mitsume débarque dans la vie des Soma et chamboule tout de la vie tranquille de Tohru! Joie, amitié, jalousie, rire devraient normalement être du voyage!


Auteur : Maou Maou (moi quoi, je suis pas très douée mais je fais de mon mieux !)

Petite note : Je vous pris d'être indulgents avec moi car je ne suis pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler "_une pro dans l'air subtil et compliqué de l'emploi des mots en une phrase structurée et cohérente"_ mais plutôt une fille qui se donne du mal pour un résultat médiocre mais enfin y'a pas de problème !

Genre : c'est sensé être drôle mais à chacun son sens de l'humour!

Couples : Je ne crois pas qu'il y en aura donc les chercher pas !

CHAPITRE 1

**Mitsume** : Alors c'est ici la maison de Shigure? Ca peut aller, hein! N'empêche que j'en ai chié pour la trouver, moah qui n'avait plus lu de japonais depuis mes 7 ans ! Et en plus le décalage horaire je raconte même pas !!!

La fille qui parle ci-dessus n'est autre que Mitsume Matsu BEWARE:histoire longue qui était une ancienne amie de Kyo et fut obligée de déménager en Australie à cause du boulot de son père Bon d'accord histoire pas du tout longue et surtout pas intéressante (

Cette jeune, belle, brune belle , ouais bon dans les normes international plutôt aux cheveux longs, bouclés, épais , et chiants où elle est tous le temps obligée de mettre 2 litres d'après shampooing après la douche pour pouvoir ne pas se retrouver chauve en essayer de se les démêler à cause de tous pleins de nœuds pas forcement du au manque de soin mais juste à une chevelure particulièrement rebelle ... fin de la parenthèse... donc comme je disais cette jolie brune aux yeux vert marron ,et, avec un tout petit nez qui la complexe à mort, était devant la maison de Shigure Soma. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille mais attachés en en chignon où l'on aurait pu confondre l'élastique avec les cheveux, elle portait un pantalon blanc à 65 euros c'est pas de la gnognote tout çà ;-) qui était doté d'une énorme tache au niveau de son postérieur...

Flash-back

Mitsume était dans l'avion à écouter le fabuleux et superbe album des red hot chili peppers de lorsque l'hôtesse ... nan ... le STEWART, beau et gentil STEWART au sourire de tombeur tel un magnifique colombien nommé DIMI!!! .... Si vous ne comprenez pas ne vous inquiétez pas ni vous (ni moah) n'êtes tombé sur la tête !. Donc je disais ... ah ... oui..... Le STEWART bave lui servit un sandwich tous se qu'il y a de plus zarbi, ne pouvant refuser la jeune fille le prit et offrit au STEWART son sourire "BELLE DENTS BLANCHES ET LONGUES OBTENUES SANS APPAREIL DENTAIRE" et lui dit d'une voix qui lui parut sûre et sans tremblement "arigatô gosaimasu" mais en faite le STEWART avait plutôt entendu un "euh..aar.g.attt..to .go..ai...m..asu...masu".

Puis elle vit L'HORREUR le sandwich en question était tous simplement abominable!!! Rien qu'à y penser j'en ai mal au ventre

Description de la CHOSE:

COUCHE N° 1 : morceau de pain de mie.

COUCHE N° 2 : confiture.

COUCHE N° 3 : morceau de pain de mie.

COUCHE N° 4 : salade.

COUCHE N° 5 : jambon.

COUCHE N° 6 : morceau de pain de mie.

COUCHE N° 7 : salade.

COUCHE N° 8 : oeufs au mimosa.

COUCHE N° 9 : morceau de pain de mie.

Histoire vécue par l'auteur elle-même.

Mitsume voyant le STEWART partir au loin sniff commença donc à trier son "multi sandwich" non sans avoir jeter un coup d'oeil dans la direction du STEWART avant! Nan nan pas mater mais "jeter un oeil"... vi je vous l'assure Et vit "malencontreusement" son adorable postérieur au STEWART pas au sandwich qui lui allait à vrai dire réellement bien au STEWART encore!.

Mitsume enleva donc les couches N° 1-2-7-8-9 ...euh ...je veux dire ...ne garda que les couches qui pouvaient former un sandwich au jambon, et mangea et ne sachant pas comment, ni par quel moyen Satan réussit à glisser de la confiture sur son siège et là ...

...SPPAAAFFFFF........

fin du flash-back

Son beau et très cher pantalon avait donc maintenant une énorme tâche qui ne partirait sûrement jamais, au grand désespoir de sa détentrice!! De plus la pôôôvre fille ...

**Mitsume** : OUI je suis à plaindre pôôôvre de moah j'ai pô de chance!!! Bouh

...eut à se trimballait ses 24 kilos 503 grammes de valise et son sac dans toute la ville sans même une petite aide des cieux !! Et le pire du comble nouvelle expression rectifiée ci-après ...pardon ... le comble du pire ...

..(Des gouttes de sueurs tombent sur le front de l'auteur)...

.......... (L'assistant essuie les gouttes!).

..(L'auteur se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas d'assistant!)....

. (L'auteur déglutit difficilement)...

... (L'auteur veux éternuer mais son nez ne le veut pas lui)..

. (HORREUR)....

**Mitsume** : BON TE LE DIS OUI OU NAN?!?

**Auteur** : Attend je fais durer le suspens là!

**Mitsume** : SI TU DOIS LE FAIRE FAIS-LE BIEN ALORS!!!!!!!!!

**Auteur** : Tu t'arrêtes sinon je t'efface à coup de DELETE!!!!

**Mitsume** : Vas-y essaie toujours!!

**Auteur** : (elle me provoque !) Mais pourquoi le chantage ne marche pas avec elle!!!... (Réfléchie) ...bon oki oki, c'est bien parce que je le vaux bien !!!!

...ELLE ...

.. (Mitsume).

..ELLE A DU ....

...PAYER ELLE MEME SON TAXI !!!! AVEC SON ARGENT!!!!!!!

**Mitsume** : NON NAN JE REFUSE!!!!!

**Auteur** : Trop tard Fallait pas me chercher !

Oui, vous l'avez devinez notre héroïne est une radine très très radine, mais pas si radine que ça en fait!!

Un mouchoir pas d'éternuement et 20 pas plus tard la jeune fille se retrouva sur le pas de la porte de la maison où elle allait passer de merveilleux moment en compagnie de Kyo, Yuki et Shigure mais aussi Tohru.

**Mitsume** : Y'a des sonnettes au Japon????

**Auteur** : Nan.....euh....... (Réfléchie)......bein....si ....je sais pas moi!!!

**Mitsume** : T'es nulle comme auteur!!!

**Auteur** : MAIS EUH c'est la première fois que j'écris alors sois un peu indulgente et vous aussi lecteurs adorés soyez-le!!!. Mais pour ta question on va dire qu'il n'y a pas de sonnette au Japon je m'amuserai beaucoup plus comme ça!!!!

Mitsume ouvra donc ... euh .... fit donc coulisser la porte d'entrée.

**Mitsume** : Y'a quelqu'un ??? Uuuunnnnn uuuunnnn uuuunnnn uuunnnnn..... Écho écho

................................... Vide sidéral ..............................

**Mitsume** : Bon, je rentre!!! Je me dirige vers la table (_wouhou c'est qu'elles sont basses dans ce pays, je vais avoir les genoux en compote quand on va manger moi !!!!_), je vais dans le couloir....

**Auteur** : EHHH!!!! Attends pourquoi c'est toi qui dis ce que tu fais, c'est au rôle du narrateur c'est à dire moi de le faire!!!

**Mitsume** : gomen nasai je l'ai vraiment pas fais exprès!!!!

**Auteur** : Elle est ironique, là????

PAK PAK PAK PAK (bruit de pas)....

**Mitsume **: Je fais quoi, je fais quoi?????

Mitsume totalement affolée commença à regarder tous autour d'elle et essaya de mettre sur ON son cerveau affaibli par le voyage, le décalage horaire et le stress qui la prit soudainement .C'est alors qu'elle réussit à choisir entre aller derrière la porte de droite qui mène elle ne sait où et se cacher sous la table basse jugeant que cette dernière serait sûrement pas assez longue pour cacher tout son corps aussi long soit-il à peine 1m65 !!!.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa cachette elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle s'était tout simplement cachée dans les toilettes qui étaient, soit dit en passant, très même trop propres pour être ceux de Shigure, Yuki et Kyo!!!

Bon c'était la fin de ce premier chapitre aussi inintéressant soit-il!!! Mais enfin j'espère que le fruit de mon imagination vous plait !!!!!


End file.
